


Time After Time

by inouken



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inouken/pseuds/inouken
Summary: Ficlet for a sentence prompt on Tumblr: Michael/Gob - "How long has it been?"Gob has trouble concentrating. But not on Michael.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> For [zaxal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zaxal). Lovingly crossposted because there's not enough Michael/Gob in this here archive. (It's _bleeped_ up, right?)

"How long has it been?"

Gob turns towards the sound of his brother’s voice and frowns. "How long has what been, guy?"

"You know." Michael brings his hand off the bed with a vague gesture. "This," he says.

"Oh." Gob stares into space. "I mean, I dunno. Five minutes tops, maybe?" That seems about right.

He can tell by the way they aren’t panting like a couple of call girls still — all tuckered out from going a round in true huff-and-tumble style.

He shifts onto his side and stretches, just feeling that _delicious_ ache. "Why you asking?" Gob looks him over with a slow grin. "You saying you wanna rehone your bone, Mikey?"

" _Jesus_." Michael makes a face, turning his head towards Gob. " _No."_

Uh. _Okay._

"I meant—" Michael sighs. He faces his bedroom ceiling again. "I don’t know. What did I mean? Maybe—" he says, "maybe it’s genetic."

"Say what?"

"Maybe there’s an inherited component to all of this that went a little — you know — off-model along the way?"

"God, are we talking about dad’s stupid houses now?" Gob sits up, but Michael quickly does the same.

"Would you just listen?"

 Part of Gob considers doing the opposite. Then there’s the rest of him that appreciates the now smokin’ view of Michael’s still totally naked bod.

 "Gob?" Michael says.

 "Uh huh." He’s hearing him.

 "Up here?" Michael snaps his fingers. "See, this is what I’m talking about. There has to be some kind of congenital condition in this family if you can’t even — hey, hey, no. Not _now—_ "

 Michael tries to hold Gob off, but ultimately buckles over backwards like a real champ would.

 "Yeah, family con genitals." Gob smirks down at him. "I got it, Mikey. Viva la Español."

 "No, _idiot_ ," Michael hisses. " _Congenital_ , like something went wrong at birth. With yours, with Buster’s. Think about it. There are some seriously questionable issues of attraction in this family!"

Gob could think about it, or he could continue thinking about his mouth doing all manner of naughty, impure things to Michael.

He leans right in, hovering so his brother can feel Gob’s breath and words against his lips. "Know what I think, Michael?" He noses under his jaw. "Bet these little sweet spots of yours are about as congenital as it gets."

"Gob—" Michael starts, but as Gob finds destination one on Michael’s throat, his breath catches hard and his head tilts back just like a bonafide reflex. " _Fuck,_ " he says.

Gob grins wider.

"Now you’re speaking my lingo."

Mouthing below Michael’s collarbone, he presses his lips to his chest, then tongues a place that has Michael fighting an almost-but-not-quite moan.

Oh, Michael. Stubborn, still arching Michael.

It makes Gob take his time even though he really doesn't want to. His hands move slowly. His mouth hits all the right zones. Michael's flushing so hot, so pretty-like. Gob keeps his eyes glued to his expression, then finally sinks down to the last stop between his legs.

"So," he dips his voice low, "how long do you think you’ll last?"

"Gob, I swear to God," Michael gasps impatiently. "Just shut up and hit that sweet spot."

Gob does both like a pro 'cause he's awesome. This is _awesome._

If he totally forgets to count, so what, right?

They'll be doing it again in no time.


End file.
